Trap of A Weasel
by TheDreamingHawk
Summary: When Nack and Nic enter a strange forest, they end up in another world. Can they find out the mystery?
1. The Strange Woods

Hey folks! Seeing how I was busy with my Penelope Pussycat Series, I decided to start another story staring my Favorite Character from the Sonic Series: Nack the Weasel! Be sure to leave a review to let me know how this went, as I am always willing to improve.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Strange Woods.

"C'mon Nicole, why do I have to go with you at this hour?" I was yawning and rubbing my eyelids as my sister, Nic, pulled me out of the bed.

"Listen, if you want me to share the reward with you, you have to get up and come with me right now! You know as well as I do that those woods have a rare treasure in them, and I'm sure we will get a good price for it!" I still wasn't convinced. I already had a big airbike, I already had a lot of money, and I had only returned from the Station Square Casino an hour ago. Losing out on money wouldn't hurt that badly!

"Let me go to sleep..." Slipping out of Nic's grasp, I fell back on my bed, slowly falling asleep, only for Nic to whack me with her hat.

"If you don't agree, I will spend all of your money myself!" Nic's stupid comment immediately broke me free from my sleep, as I was very protective of the money I had, ever since the time when Nic spend a ton of my casino winnings on an HD TV that I didn't want.

"Fine! I will come with you. But why can't you do it yourself?" I stood up and grabbed my hat off of the counter, putting it on my head. Nic just snickered.

"You own the Marvelous Queen, don't you? The woods has some strange traps hidden within. I would ride your bike on my own, but I don't know how to operate it." Nic seemed confused everyday about my bike. I bought it for a good price, and it worked well, but Nic seemed to have problems with turning around tight corners.

"Deal." I just wanted to end it at that. I knew that if I constantly complained around Nic she would never shut up about how she is smarter than me, and THAT was annoying.

"Got everything ready?" Nic inquired as I started up the queen.

"I've got my handgun, and I brought some food in case it takes us a while to arrive at the woods. No need to remind an experienced bounty hunter..." I was getting impatient with her, but I knew this couldn't take long.

"Don't come crying to me if your tail catches on fire again." Nic was giggling to herself as she made the remark. I just ignored her.

But I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? My name is Nack. But I also go by Fang. I have been a bounty hunter for about eighteen years now, and Nicolette has been one around the same time as I have.

But I don't love Nicolette as any ordinary brother would. I don't hate her or anything, but being my younger sister, I have been irritated by her ever since I was a kid. But as long as she gets me the money, I could care less.

"So where are these woods anyway? I have never seen any forested areas around Station Square in my life!" I was heading toward the border to Station Square, which was completely lit up at night.

"That's the strange part! Apparently they have appeared out of thin air, and rumor has it that a strange treasure within!" Nic ended up getting too excited.

Out of all of the times Nic and I have worked together on numerous jobs, it seems like we ALWAYS get stuck with a dangerous task that is not really that bad. Sandopolis? That dumb pyramid is not as bad as Nicolette made it out to be. The Hidden Palace? Nothing was guarding those red gems in that palace. I can be sure that everything will be fine.

"Nack, watch out!" Breaking free of my distraction, I noticed I was in front of what appeared to be a log, except it was about the size of a door.

"Is that all? It just looks like an ordinary log." Carefully looking on the log for anything out of the ordinary, I couldn't find anything.

"Yes, but apparently there is a cavern in that log. And I am going to get there first!" Nic forced herself off of the Marvelous Queen, running into the entrance to the woods.

_And SHE claimed that I needed to be on the Queen to be safe in these woods. What is she, my mother?_

Looking down on the vehicle, I thought to myself if I should bring it in the woods.

_Ah, what the heck? It wouldn't hurt to bring my little baby along for the ride._

And so I continued into the woods, following my sister as she eagerly got ahead of herself...


	2. The Twisted Gate

Chapter 2: The Twisted Gate

As my Marvelous Queen moved through the forest, I looked around to see if I could spot Nic. After traveling forward for a while, I saw Nic standing in the entrance to one of the trees. Moving beside her, I could see a huge pit right in front of us!

"Ain't this a surprise. I didn't expect any pits in a tree." Observing the pit, it seemed confusing on why it was there.

"We have to go down. I can feel the treasure nearby!" Nic jumped on the back of the Queen and motioned me to go down the pit. Seeing how dark it was, I tried to steer the Queen to go back.

"I think we should really go back home..." Right as I was ready to hit the gas pedal, Nic pulled my tail.

"Don't even try to run from this! If I have a cowardly brother, you will give me a bad image." Nic gave her mischievous look. THAT look that always made my blood boil. This time, I couldn't take it anymore. My younger sister would NOT be taking the reward for herself! Giving a nod, I drove off of the cliff, using the Queen's hovering powers to slow my descent.

As we went further down the pit, I was able to catch a glimpse of a flower on the ground. As soon as I managed to see it, I prepared to land on the flower.

"Looks like we are getting closer." After passing my remark to Nic, she just sighed.

"Just go through that one last log, and the treasure can be ours. Happy now?" Pushing her sarcasm aside, I slowly drove the Queen into the log under her recommendation, and we were surrounded by darkness.

"Nack! Hit the gas pedal!" Turning around, I could see that I was heading into a twisted corridor. Using the Queen to speed through the corridor, I could see that the corridor was still turning as we moved!

_Drat. This corridor is twisting on it's own! Nic wasn't lying when she said I may need the Queen..._

Because the corridor was twisting, the gravity of the room started to change randomly, forcing me and Nic to carefully hold on to the queen and to not fall off. As we proceeded with caution, we ended up getting closer to the door.

"I certainly hope the next room isn't twisted as well." The constant gravity changes were slowly starting to take it's toll on me, giving me a light headache.

Luckily for us, it wasn't. After the lengthy room we were just in, we were finally in what appeared to be a small room After getting off the queen, we stared in amazement at the interior design, completely covered in gold and sliver.

"Now I can finally stop worrying about you being careless and crashing into a wall!" Nic remarked. Ignoring her, I went forward and saw a painting on a wall, along with some text.

"One day, Three heroes will rise up and save the world, regardless of the sacrifice." The text explained.

"Looks like some old-styled video game." I said as I observed the painting. On the painting, there were two characters facing against four knights in the middle of a forest.

"Forget worthless scribbles! Let's dig through the wall to get some treasure!" Nic charged toward the wall with the painting, breaking it completely, revealing a single treasure chest.

"This one is mine!" I exclaimed as I jumped toward it, opening the chest.

"Well, what is it that you get this time?" Nic said as she attempted to look over my shoulder.

It was a square-shaped emerald, colored in green, that looked like it would fetch a pretty penny.

Putting it in my pocket, however, caused a huge flash of light to surround us, taking us and the queen back to the forest entrance!

_Well what do you know! This thing saved me from more headaches._

__"Nack, watch out!" Nic exclaimed as she pointed toward four knights that came out of nowhere!

"Give that back, or else!" One of the knights said.

"No way in heck am I giving this back! I had to waste sleep to get this baby!" I hid the emerald in my pocket in hopes of protecting it.

"We have no choice. Prepare to die of greed!"

Nic pulled out her handgun, in attempt at scaring them.

"You get near our treasure, and you will be dead!" Nic exclaimed, firing a bullet at the knight, only for it to go through it completely.

_It missed? It went right through it and nothing happened! Is it a ghost or something?_

__"You do not know our powers." A knight said as he threw his sword at the marvelous queen, completely destroying it.

"Now you've done it... Take this!" I ran up to one of the other knights and attempted to punch him, only for me to walk through him.

_They really ARE ghosts! That isn't good..._

With me not being a topic of concern, they all looked toward Nic, and threw all four of their swords at her at once.

"Nic, NO!" I jumped in front of her, not wanting her to get hurt, and that was the moment when the emerald flashed again, completely overwhelming us as we blacked out...


End file.
